


Garter and Garden

by boyinterrupted (burningtree)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Lingerie, Power Play, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtree/pseuds/boyinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia gets revenge on Misty for teasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garter and Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit it has been literally 800 years since I've uploaded anything. Oops! So sorry about that, I've honestly been so sapped creative-wise lately, it's unreal. Anyways! A couple people asked for a second part to Pleather and Lace. This was very difficult to write, to be totally honest. Once I consider a story finished, it's hard for me to sort of go back and revisit it. I don't know if I did too good a job, and honestly I'm not very satisfied with how it turned out, so if you check back in a few days, there may be massive edits. Oh well, have some kinky greenhouse smut anyways! :P Thanks for reading~ xo <3

 Cordelia was going to kill Misty.

 Since The Incident with The Pants (As she had taken to calling it), her swamp witch had had all sorts of fun coming up with new outfits to tease her with. In the 6 months they had been together, Misty had gone out shopping with Madison on more than a few occasions, always returning with some utterly tantalizing piece of clothing. A lacy top, a pair of cut-offs; whatever the fabric, it always succeeded in driving the Supreme absolutely wild.

 Scratch that, Cordelia was going to kill Misty _and_ Madison. She was fairly certain, after all, that the diva was behind most of the purchases the Cajun made. The knowing smirk the starlet would give her each time they returned was starting to wear on her nerves. Not that she didn’t appreciate the gesture, at least on Misty’s part. Cordelia had always been a fan of the swamp witch’s eclectic fashion sense; while on other women the shawls and floral prints would look tacky, Misty somehow made it work.

 Truly, she appreciated the fact that her girlfriend wanted to dress up for her, and she would always harbour a not-so-secret lust for the pleather pants that had started it all. Misty had worn them quite a few times since, the Supreme never failing to ravish her when she did. The older blonde had assumed that nothing would affect her quite like the pants, a poor move on her part. She should have known her Cajun queen would find something else, something that would make her pulse race and drive her wild with want. Cordelia should have known that she would eventually turn to lingerie.

 Which was precisely why she had been so unprepared. Cordelia had just finished preparing her morning coffee when the younger blonde had ambushed her, wrapping her arms around the Supreme’s slim waist and pressing her lips to her neck. Cordelia tilted her head back with a sigh, allowing the Cajun easier access and prompting her to trail kisses up the other witch’s neck, stopping to nip at her ear.

 “Someone’s in a good mood.” Cordelia said, a smirk on her face. The swamp witch’s answering chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

 “’Course I am, how can I not be with ya around?” Misty turned the Supreme to face her with a gentle tug, bending down so she could kiss her properly.

 “Flatterer.” Cordelia murmured against her lips.

 Misty giggled in response, before lightly biting at her lip, causing the other blonde to gasp. Misty deepened the kiss, running her hands up and down Cordelia’s sides as their mouths melded against each other. They remained that way for some time, lazily kissing against the kitchen counter, before Cordelia could bare to part from the swamp witch’s embrace. Predictably, Misty resisted her attempts to pull away; instead bringing the Supreme even closer to her to resume nipping at her throat.

 “ _Misty_.” Cordelia attempted to scold the Cajun, though the smile tugging at the corners of her lips betrayed her.

 Misty buried her face in the other blonde’s shoulder with a groan, before finally disengaging herself from the Supreme.

 “I know, I know.” She grumbled. “Ya got work to do.”

 Cordelia smiled apologetically, lightly squeezing the swamp witch’s hand and leaning in to press a chaste kiss against her cheek. With all the new students at the academy she had been rather busy, so much so that as of late it seemed she hardly had time to think. Miss Robichaux’s was at full housing capacity for the first time in years, with new students pouring in from all over the country. To compensate, she and the Coven had been scouring the neighbourhood, looking for properties that they could turn into boarding houses for the students.

 It had been slow going, even with the help of her council. Over a year had passed since Cordelia had gone public with the existence of witches, but there were some who still had reservations about dealing with them. It had taken the council months, but it seemed they had finally found someone willing to rent to them. Zoe and Kyle had found two decent-sized houses not five minutes from the academy, which could easily be renovated into lodgings for the new students. Cordelia had spent the past week holed up in her office, negotiating prices over the phone; frankly, she was more than a little fed up.

 Misty reached up to cup her jaw, a small smile on her face at the way the Supreme nuzzled into her palm. She lightly ran her thumb across her cheek, in an attempt to quell the other woman’s anxiety. She knew this whole house hunting ordeal had slowly been wearing away at the older blonde, and it pained her to see her lover so distressed. Misty had lost count of the amount of times she had stopped by Cordelia’s office with a chamomile tea or something for her to snack on, only to find the woman asleep at her desk. The swamp witch knew Cordelia was in dire need of a distraction; she just hoped her latest purchase would prove adequate enough.

 Misty bent down and ghosted her lips over the Supreme’s, passing a hand through her neat, blonde strands.

 “I know you’ve got work to do, but I wanted to show ya somethin’.” The Cajun husked.

  _Oh God_. Cordelia bit back a groan at the swamp witch’s raspy voice. “What did you want to show me?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

 Misty stepped back with a coy bite of her lip, trailing her hands down her sides to rest on her long, flowing skirt. Fisting her hands in the fabric, she slowly dragged the skirt upwards, revealing pale, garter-clad thighs. Cordelia’s jaw dropped, eyes wide at the sight. Utterly entranced, she stepped forwards, slowly dragging her hand up to trace the band, lightly snapping it against the swamp witch’s thigh. The Supreme let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and she slid her hands upwards, pushing the girl’s skirt higher. She couldn’t help the moan she let out at the sight of the black, lace garter belt and fishnet stockings, complete with matching black panties.

 “Holy shit, Misty.” Cordelia raised her head to look at the witch, a shiver running through her at the lust in her lover’s eyes.

 “Ya like?” Misty purred.

 “Love.” The Supreme breathed. She trailed her hands back down, thumbing at the straps and seriously considering taking the girl against the kitchen counter.

 Misty smirked and leant in to kiss her, but ducked at the last second, pressing a soft kiss to the other blonde’s cheek before stepping out of her embrace.

 “Well, I don’t wanna keep ya any longer, see ya at lunch!” And with that, Misty exited the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to wink at the other woman, before slinking off, a swing in her hips.

 Cordelia fell back against the counter, and let out a long, slow breath. _Fuck_.

     

* * *

 

 The good thing about her earlier encounter with Misty, was that Cordelia had been able to channel her frustrations with the Cajun into dealing with the realtors. After spending a lot longer than she should have trying to break out of the lust-filled daze her swamp witch had left her in, the headmistress had retreated to her office, where she had then spent a good portion of her morning haggling with the real estate agents. Although Cordelia had been hesitant to use what Misty called her “Supreme voice” for fear of scaring them off, it had in fact worked out in her favour, finally settling on a fee that wasn’t nearly as exorbitant as the original asking price.

 The Supreme had then spent the remainder of her morning in a state of unrelenting sexual frustration. Misty was a tease; a terrible, _terrible_ tease. Honestly, she should have been used to this by now. Cordelia leant forward with a groan, raking her hands through normally neat, blonde hair. Silently, she berated herself for letting herself get this worked up. Not since the pants had she experienced such implacable lust for her swamp queen. Cordelia blushed as she recalled the first time Misty had worn them, the seemingly endless state of desire they had left her in, how she had been reduced to _touching_ herself _\- in her own office_.

 Her council had teased her for weeks afterwards; of course Madison had been at the forefront of it, but eventually Queenie, Zoe and even Kyle joined in, asking why on earth it had taken her so long to make a move. All the while Misty had looked on, a smug smile on her face. The blonde scowled as she remembered, embarrassment washing over her anew. She could practically hear Madison now, the snide comments the diva would surely make in the coming weeks. Maybe she was with Misty right at that very moment, plotting new ways to embarrass the Supreme.

 Cordelia sat up, eyes blazing. Misty was somewhere in the house right now, probably thinking herself extremely clever for teasing her like that. _No._ She smacked her palms down onto the desk, the sound ringing out throughout the otherwise quiet room. The headmistress had had enough; she was not going to let Misty get away with this. Pushing herself out of the chair, Cordelia stalked out of her office, already formulating a plan to get back at the Cajun. She was the _Supreme_ , goddamnit. She deserved a Supreme’s revenge. And she was going to make sure she got it. As Cordelia walked through the halls, she couldn’t help the smirk on her face. By the time she was finished with the swamp witch, she would know better than to tease her like this again.

   

* * *

                                                                                                

 Lunch had passed by rather quickly, which Cordelia had been thankful for. As usual, Misty had sat as close as possible to her headmistress, and, just like last time, had once again resorted to subtly teasing the Supreme- or at least, what she _thought_ was subtly. Every excuse she had to move, the Cajun used, flashing tantalizing hints of skin and garter each time. Be it crossing or uncrossing her legs, reaching across the table for some sort of food condiment, or merely shifting in her seat, the swamp witch saw and took every opportunity she could. Worst of all, however, were the knowing looks Madison gave her. Between Misty’s merciless teasing and the starlet’s cruel smirks, the Supreme felt a strong urge to rip her hair out, or at the very least, slam her head repeatedly on the dining room table.

 If it wasn’t for the thought of her revenge, Cordelia was sure she would have succumbed. Every time she felt Misty brush against her, every time she saw the blonde undressing her with her eyes, the other witch merely thought of what she had in store for the girl. Just before lunch, Cordelia had made her way upstairs to grab a certain crucial item from her and Misty’s bedroom, which was currently waiting for them in the greenhouse. Given the general lack of privacy in the academy due to the increased number of students, it had become their refuge, especially when they wanted some alone time. Soon, it was the Supreme who had to fight back a wicked grin; her swamp witch would have no idea what hit her.

 Misty had seemed unsurprised when- after lunch had ended- Cordelia had ushered the Cajun out of the house and to their sanctuary. As soon as the younger blonde had set down her cutlery, Cordelia had risen, tugging her lover up and out of her chair, muttering something about important work they had to do, before she all but dragged the swamp witch out of the dining room. The Supreme had been hyperaware of Madison’s eyes on them as they left the room, nor did she miss the shit-eating grin on the diva’s face, but in that moment, Cordelia could have cared less. Her thoughts were on Misty and her revenge only; she didn’t give a damn about anything else.

 They made their way across the grounds, the older blonde ignoring the younger’s attempt at conversation. There would be no false pretences about the purpose of this trip. Cordelia entered first, the Cajun strolling in after her, flicking the lights on with a swipe of her hand. The Supreme took a moment to admire her kingdom; the way the overhead lights bathed the room giving it an almost ethereal look. Misty made her way over to the centre counter, pretending not to notice when Cordelia locked the door. The taller blonde leaned against the work bench with her arms crossed, a smug smile on her face and looking entirely too unconcerned in Cordelia’s opinion. Now, that just _wouldn’t_ do.

 The Supreme made her way over to the other blonde with long, purposeful strides, enjoying the steady _click-clack_ of her heels on the pavement. As she drew nearer, the girl’s smirk grew wider, and Cordelia felt her rage bubble inside her, and reach a boiling point. When she got close enough to reach out and touch her, the Cajun leaned back even further, an easy smile on her lips.

 “So, what’re we doin’ today, _Miss_ Delia?” The teasing drawl, the mocking lilt she put on the “Miss”; it was all too much. _As if she didn’t know._ Cordelia nearly growled.

 Instead, she gave her a sweet smile and slowly raised her hand up, as if to cup her cheek; before promptly smacking the swamp witch across the face. Not as hard as she could have, but enough to let the younger witch know that she had overstepped her bounds. The younger blonde sucked in a breath, and Cordelia could barely keep her grin in check at the little _whimper_ the girl gave. Fisting a hand in her wild curls, the Supreme tugged her face down with a fierce yank, meeting the blonde’s lips in a harsh kiss.

 Their mouths parted and met again and again, hard enough to bruise. Cordelia took a plump, bottom lip between her teeth and bit down sharply, reveling in the gasp the swamp witch let out, before taking advantage of the girl’s open mouth and swiftly forcing her tongue inside. They began a fierce battle for dominance, with the Cajun eagerly submitting, letting out breathy little whimpers as the Supreme plundered her willing mouth.

 Though it nearly pained her to do so, Cordelia drew back after one last sharp nip to the girl’s lips, trying to keep her breathing in check while she assessed the swamp witch. Misty was flushed and panting, sagging against the work bench while wrapped up in the older blonde’s arms. Cordelia licked her lips at the sight; by the time she was finished with her, Misty wouldn’t even be able to stand up.

 “We’re going to be doing an exercise in discipline, Miss Day.” Cordelia spoke softly, her fist still clenching the blonde’s wild hair. “I’m going to demonstrate why it is so rude to tease and torment someone, _is that_ _understood_?” She gave her hair another sharp tug, causing the girl to cry out softly.

 “Yes.” The Cajun rasped out, her eyes glazed over with lust.

 “Yes _what?_ ” The headmistress cocked an eyebrow, bringing a hand up to lightly grip the base of her throat, giving a threatening squeeze.

 “Yes.. Mistress Supreme.” The girl all but choked out.

 Cordelia smirked. “Good girl.” She loosened her grip on the swamp witch’s throat, tugging on her hair again to bring the girl’s head back, exposing her neck.

 The Supreme bent down and eagerly attacked her throat, nipping and biting at the sweet skin, before soothing it with licks and open-mouthed kisses. She thrust her hips up into the younger witch’s, dragging her hands down to roughly grope at her breasts. Lust raced through her veins at the way Misty thrust back against her, the way she moaned and gasped at the Supreme’s ministrations. Eventually, she drew a hand back up to squeeze the girl’s throat again, loving the way Misty clawed at her, the choking gasps she hissed out. Once Misty’s neck was spotted with hickeys, she took a step back, fighting to keep her lips from quirking up at the whine that tumbled out of the younger blonde’s mouth.

 “Turn around, bend over the counter.” The command was harsh and uncaring, and Cordelia was proud that her voice didn’t shake, that it didn’t betray how much the swamp witch affected her.

 The taller blonde, flushed and absolutely _dazed_ out of her mind with arousal, attempted to catch her breath. Her Mistress was unforgiving, however, and in the moment it took her to respond, she had already stepped forward, swiftly slapping the swamp witch once more across her other cheek, harder this time. Misty yelped and scrambled to obey, not wanting to provoke the Supreme any more than she already had.

 The swamp witch pushed herself up off the bench, quickly turning around and folding herself over it, her palms splayed out on the wooden surface. Her whole body throbbed with arousal, and she tried to keep herself from trembling. Cordelia took another step forward, and without further ado, reached down and yanked the Cajun’s skirt up, letting the fabric pool against her lower back. Misty shivered as she felt a slight breeze against her bare skin, flinching as she heard the headmistress _tsk_ from behind her.

 “No panties, Misty? How _naughty._ ” She reached down to cup her ass, thumbing the straps of her garter belt. “It’s almost like you were expecting this.” The older blonde smirked as she felt the girl shudder under her touch.

 Cordelia lightly stroked Misty’s ass, admiring the sharp contrast between black lace and pale flesh. _It won’t be pale for much longer._ The Supreme thought, and with a wicked grin, she drew her palm back, lightly smacking the Cajun queen’s bottom. Misty’s whole body jerked as a yelp was torn out of her throat. Cordelia grinned, coyly biting her lip as she resumed stroking the other blonde’s ass. She noticed how the swamp witch squeezed her thighs together, in an effort to relieve some of her arousal, and she shivered in delight.

 “Oh, _Misty,_ ” The Supreme sighed. “I’ve only just begun.” Misty shuddered once more, and the older blonde gave a feral grin at the sight.

 Cordelia leant over the blonde, running a soothing hand down her back, before grabbing a handful of wild curls and pulling sharply, yanking her head up. The girl whined and thrust her ass back against the woman, causing Cordelia to let out a gasp. The sound seemed to hit Misty at her very core; the younger witch shuddered, whimpering and grinding her ass against the headmistress. With a growl, Cordelia teasingly rocked her hips against the woman, before bending down to croon into her ear.

 “After I spank you raw..” She purred into the swamp witch’s ear, nipping at her lobe. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to _walk._ ”

 The swamp witch’s whole body spasmed; and she let out a low, desperate moan. “ _Please._ ” She gasped out.

 “Please what?” The headmistress drew back to continue stroking the girl’s ass, giving it another light smack and causing her to cry out again. “Please _what?”_ She repeated, spanking her harder.

 Misty bit her lip hard enough to bleed, desperately trying to reign in her moans long enough to respond. “Please, punish me.. Mistress Supreme.” The younger witch turned to meet Cordelia’s gaze, a pleading expression on her face. “I need it so badly..”

 Cordelia raised her eyebrows in faux shock. “Oh, you do, do you?” She brought her palm down a fourth time, hard enough to leave a mark this time. “Is this what you need?” Her tone was mocking; her words cruel. Still, Misty whined and nodded her head, wiggling her rear in an attempt to entice the woman to hit her again.

 “So eager for your punishment..” The Supreme mused, as she slapped the girl’s ass again, smirking as she watched her throw her head back and moan. “Such a _good_ girl.” She purred, lightly scratching her nails down the sensitive flesh. Misty hissed, her fingers digging into the wood.

 “Yes!” The swamp witch gasped out. “ _Your_ good girl..”

 The older blonde chuckled, clearly enjoying the Cajun’s dazed state, as she brought her hand down yet again. “That’s right, my little swamp slut.” She cooed. “You’re _mine._ ” She punctuated her words with another harsh slap; the girl’s ass now red, but not nearly enough for her liking. She had promised to spank her raw after all, and she intended to keep going until her swamp witch couldn’t anymore.

 Misty’s low moan made her bite her lip, part of her wanting to forgo the torture and take the girl right then. Instead, she hooked her fingers under the straps of the younger blonde’s garter belt, tugging slightly before snapping them against her tender flesh, a feral grin on her face at the girl’s quiet whimpers.

 “You’ve been rather naughty, Misty Day.” The headmistress informed her, running her fingers down to snap the straps against her thighs as well. “Putting these on, thinking you’d tease me, _embarrass_ me in front of my own council.” She spanked the girl; once, twice, as hard as she could, smirking at the cries she let out, the way Misty arched her back.

 “You thought you could get away with this, hm?” Another sharp slap; another breathy whimper. “That you could put these on, and I’d just melt into a puddle of lust before you?”

 When Misty neglected to give her a response, Cordelia fisted her hand in the blonde’s wild curls, tugging her head back to meet her gaze. “ _Answer me._ ”

 The girl cowered. “No, Mistress Supreme!”

 Satisfied with her answer, Cordelia nudged her legs further apart, dragging her hand between the swamp witch’s thighs. She smirked when her fingers came back soaked.

 “Oh, Misty,” She breathed. “You’re _so_ wet. You must need me so badly.”

 The Cajun moaned, nodding her head furiously and spreading her legs even further apart, giving the Supreme quite the view. The older blonde licked her lips.

 “Please, Mistress Supreme,” Misty panted out. “I need it..”

 Cordelia gave her hair another tug, allowing her hand to creep back between the girl’s legs. “You need what, baby?” She traced the swamp witch’s clit in slow, teasing circles. “You need me to fuck you hard and fast?”

 Misty whimpered and pushed back against her hand, and the Supreme leant over her to nip at her ear again. “You want me to take you, right here and now?” She purred, tracing the younger blonde’s ear with her tongue.

 “Yes, Mistress Supreme.” Misty rasped out. “ _Please,_ fuck me!” She thrust back against the headmistress’ hand, begging for more than light, teasing touches.

 The Supreme drew back in an instant; she gave another fierce smack to the swamp witch’s ass, leaving glistening trails of her fluids on the girl’s tender skin. Misty yelped, her hands scrabbling at the table.

 “No, I don’t think I will.” Cordelia drawled. “You have to earn it, first.”

 Misty groaned and let her head drop to the counter with a thud; the older blonde grinning at the sight. She moved to trail her hands along the girl’s thighs, enjoying the sensation of fishnet against her skin. She pulled teasingly at the stockings, before dragging her fingers back up to trace the garter belt. Misty whimpered and shuddered at the soft touches, shifting against the counter. Her rear end was on fire, though it was nothing compared to the throbbing ache between her legs. Her whole body was shivering in anticipation; she _needed_ the Supreme.

 The older blonde gave a pretty giggle, and Misty bit her tongue; part of her wanting to snap at her lover and demand release, the other part wanting to be completely submissive to her headmistress. She settled for sighing and parting her legs even further, wordlessly pleading for the Supreme to take pity on her.

 “Uh-uh, Misty. You haven’t taken your punishment yet.” Cordelia lightly tapped her ass. “C’mon, stand up.”

 Misty bit back a groan and rolled her eyes, pushing herself up to stand in front of the counter. She felt the older blonde’s hands brush against her waist, and raised her arms, allowing the woman easier access. She sucked in a breath as her lover easily untied the scarf she had wrapped there, and tugged her skirt down to pool at her feet. Misty quickly stepped out of the garment and kicked it aside. The swamp witch flinched as Cordelia gripped her wrists, bringing them behind her to rest on the small of her back. The younger blonde shivered as she felt wispy fabric threaded around her wrists, binding them together.

 The action made her raise an eyebrow. Although Misty had expected to be tied up at some point, she was surprised the Supreme hadn’t used something from their rather extensive collection of restraints; like the black faux-leather cuffs Cordelia enjoyed using on her so much. Once she had checked to make sure her bindings were secure, the headmistress ran her hand up the younger blonde’s back, tangling her fingers in wild curls. Exerting just the right amount of pressure, the older witch forced the Cajun to bend over, this time so she lay completely flat on the wooden counter. A gentle tug and Misty shifted, the left side of her face pressed against the hard surface. The cool wood soothed her flushed skin.

 Cordelia lightly grazed her hands along the girl’s sides; soft, gentle touches that had the swamp witch arching her back. The Supreme leant down to trail her tongue up the younger blonde’s neck, stopping to nip at her jawline. Misty turned and caught the older witch’s mouth in a harsh kiss, taking a plump, bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. She tried to convey her frustration into the kiss, and sure enough felt the headmistress shake with laughter before she pulled away, ending the kiss with a bite.

 Misty whined at the loss of contact, but quieted down when the Supreme raked her fingers through the blonde’s wild curls, a gesture that never failed to comfort her.

 “Are you ready to be a good girl for me?” Cordelia spoke softly. It always amazed Misty how the headmistress had her subtle ways of checking in, making sure that she was still comfortable.

 “Yes, Mistress Supreme.” The Cajun husked. She shuddered in delight at the pleased grin the older blonde gave her.

 “I’m going to spank you now, baby,” The Supreme purred. “And you’re going to count and thank me for each one, alright?”

 Misty bit her lip. “Yes, Mistress Supreme.”

 “Then let us begin.” The headmistress raised her hand, and Misty shifted against the wood, readying herself. The older blonde brought her hand down, giving her a light smack.

 “One.” Misty grunted. “Thank you, Mistress Supreme.”

 Cordelia grinned, rubbing soothing circles onto her sensitive skin. She smacked her again, harder this time.

 “Two. Thank ya, Mistress Supreme.” Misty hissed out. The older blonde resumed stroking her ass, making Misty whine and arch against her. She drew back her hand and delivered a harsh slap to the swamp witch’s rear, making her cry out.

 “Three!” The younger blonde gasped out. “Thank ya, Mistress Supreme.”

 The older witch gave a coy smile, before slapping her ass thrice in rapid succession.

 “Four-five-six!” Misty chanted. “Thank you, Mistress Supreme.”

 “Good girl, Misty.” The headmistress cooed. “I’m impressed.” The swamp witch wriggled at the praise. Cordelia moved to cup her ass, digging her nails in and slowly dragging her fingers down to the back of her thighs. She stepped back and slapped the girl again, causing Misty to yelp.

 “That was seven. Thank ya, Mistress Supreme.” The Cajun groaned out and shifted again, flexing her wrists against their restraints. She couldn’t deny that she was incredibly turned on, but her ass was seriously starting to smart. She was thankful that Cordelia was only using her hand, and not the flogger that they had recently purchased.

 “Oh, baby,” Cordelia sighed. “Your ass is all nice and red for me. Do you think you’ve had enough?” She hooked two fingers under the strap of her garter belt, toying with it before letting it snap against the girl’s tender flesh.

 Misty let out a low moan, arching into the Supreme’s touch. She sucked in a shaky breath and shook her head. “’M fine, Mistress Supreme.” She rasped. “I can keep goin’.. If ya want.”

 Cordelia passed her hand through the blonde’s curls again, and bent down to press a chaste kiss to her temple. “That’s my good girl.” She murmured. The swamp witch flushed at the praise.

 The headmistress drew back and raised her hand once more, bringing it down as hard as she could on the younger blonde’s ass. Misty cried out, her whole body jerking as she struggled to remain upright. “Eight!” She yelped out. “Thank you, Mistress Supreme!”

 The swamp witch had barely gotten the words out before the older blonde had spanked her again, even harder than the last time; something she hadn’t thought was possible. Her legs buckled, and the younger blonde spread them further apart to steady herself. She hurriedly opened her mouth to continue counting, lest she disappoint her Supreme. “Nine!” The younger witch hissed. “Thank you, Mistress Supreme.”

 Cordelia smirked, moving her hands to trace teasing patterns on the swamp witch’s inner thighs, her smirk growing wider at the wetness she found there. She took a moment to admire her work; her Cajun queen’s backside now a vibrant red. Misty whimpered and parted her legs further still, silently begging for the Supreme to end her torture. Deciding to take pity on her lover, the headmistress brought her palm down a final time, eyes glinting as she watched the swamp witch shake and cry out.

 “Ten!” Misty gasped, her whole body quivering. “Oh, Mistress Supreme, thank you!”

 “You’re welcome, baby.” The Supreme cooed. She moved to cup the younger blonde’s face, tracing her cheek with her thumb. Misty nuzzled into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut as she attempted to catch her breath; her stinging backside only accentuated the throbbing ache between her legs.

 Cordelia grinned as she watched the swamp witch pant, running her hand through her hair again. “Oh, _baby,_ ” She purred. “I think that’s enough for now.” She resumed stroking her thighs, biting her lip as the Cajun moaned and pushed back against her. “You’re such a good girl, Misty.” The Supreme praised. “You took your punishment so well.”

 Misty shivered in delight, happy to have pleased her Supreme. She sucked in a breath as she felt the older blonde’s hand glide back between her thighs, letting out a low, throaty moan as she circled her clit. Cordelia’s hand retreated and the Cajun whimpered at the loss of sensation, only to wail out as the headmistress thrust two long fingers inside her. Her muscles clenched around her, and the younger blonde groaned as Cordelia curled her fingers, hitting that spot that drove her absolutely _insane._

 “God, Mist.” The Supreme moaned, pressing her thumb to the younger woman’s clit as she slowly pumped her digits. “You’re so wet for me, good girl.”

 Misty whined, chewing her bottom lip as she rolled her hips against the older blonde’s hand, desperately trying to increase the speed of her thrusts.

 Cordelia chuckled, her lips quirking up in a feral grin. “Why _Misty_ , what an eager little slut you are.”

 The swamp witch moaned and arched her back, vigorously nodding her head. “Yes, Mistress Supreme!” She panted out. “Please, I need it!”

 “What do you need, baby?” When the Cajun neglected to give her a response, she reached up and tangled her fingers in wild curls, giving them a sharp tug.

 Misty yelped, her eyes screwed shut. “Please!” She gasped out between desperate pants and whimpers. “Yer good girl needs to get fucked, hard.”

 “Oh, baby, I know.” The headmistress cooed, her thumb now tracing fast circles around the girl’s bundle of nerves. “I promised I’d fuck my good girl hard and fast,” She leant down to trace the shell of her ear with her tongue. “And I keep my promises.”

 The Supreme increased her pace, plunging her fingers into the girl’s wet heat. She licked her lips as she watched the younger blonde shake and sigh, the way she bit her lip and rolled her eyes back in pleasure. All the while her fingers worked faster, slamming into the swamp witch’s pussy as she roughly curled her fingers, making the younger witch scream out. Cordelia moaned as her walls tightened, to the point where she almost couldn’t move her hand. Her lover was close; she could tell by the moans tumbling out of her mouth and the quivering of her thighs.

 The older blonde grinned as she swirled her thumb over the girl’s clit, deciding that now was the time to put the item essential to her revenge into action. She pumped her fingers, waiting until the swamp witch was on the very cusp of ecstasy before she drew her hand away. Predictably, Misty cried out as soon as the headmistress withdrew her digits, continuing to pant and rock her hips. “Dee!” She whined out.

 Cordelia raised an eyebrow and promptly smacked the swamp witch’s ass, causing her to cry out again. “What was that?” She hissed, a dangerous tone to her voice.

 Misty whimpered, straining against her bonds and rocking her hips even faster. “ _Please_ , Mistress Supreme-“

 “Relax, baby.” Cordelia soothed. “I promised I’d take care of you. Don’t you trust me?”

 Quietly, Misty replied. “With my life, Mistress Supreme.”

  The older blonde smiled, reaching up to cup the swamp witch’s chin. She traced her bottom lip with her thumb, heart fluttering when Misty turned and kissed the digit. With a flick of her wrist, Cordelia brought the purse she had hidden earlier on one of the side tables over to them, the hand bag soaring gracefully through the air and into her waiting hand. She’d chosen a purse to transport the item, since she couldn’t exactly stroll through the academy with a sex toy in her hands. The older witch set the bag down on the counter, before stepping back to unzip her skirt. She tried to keep herself from shuddering at the look Misty gave her, how her lover licked her lips and raked her body with her eyes. Cordelia tossed the garment onto the table, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and removing it as well. She was tempted to remove her panties, as they were uncomfortably wet, but decided against it, wanting to tease her lover even more. She unhooked her bra, however, and couldn’t help the blush at the moan Misty let out.

 “Not gonna take ya heels off, Mistress Supreme?” The Cajun smirked as Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

 “I need the height.” The older witch mock-scowled. “It’s not my fault you’re so much taller than me.”

 Misty giggled and the headmistress was tempted to spank her again, though she stayed her hand, reminding herself that she had a much better way of shutting the swamp witch up. The Supreme quickly opened the hand bag, rummaging inside it for a moment before retrieving a bottle of lube and the strap-on she and Misty had bought a few months prior. A thrill ran through her at the way Misty’s eyes widened, the desperate moan that left her lover’s lips only increasing the ache between her thighs. She could wait, though. For now, she just wanted to make the swamp witch scream her name.

 The older blonde stepped into the faux-leather harness, mindful of her heels getting tangled in the straps. She spent a moment adjusting the device, then uncapped the lube, pouring some into her palm and working it along the length of silicone. Nudging the Cajun’s legs further apart, she rested a hand on her ass, rubbing the toy against the younger blonde’s entrance before gently pushing inside. Misty let her head rest on the counter with a thump, her eyes slipping shut as her mouth formed a perfect “O” shape.

 “Mm,” Cordelia purred, her hands finding purchase on the swamp witch’s hips as she began a slow, gentle rhythm. “Is this what you needed, baby?”

 Misty whined, vigorously nodding her head as she thrust back against the headmistress, attempting to quicken her pace. “Please..”

 “Hm?” The older blonde questioned. When the swamp witch merely groaned in response, she laughed, her nails digging into alabaster skin. “Use your words, baby.” She prompted.

 “ _Please,_ Mistress Supreme, I need- Harder..” The swamp witch managed to gasp out, amid desperate moans and whines tumbling out of her mouth.

 “Good girl.” The headmistress smirked, slowly increasing the speed of her thrusts.

 Misty groaned, chewing on her bottom lip as Cordelia thrust the toy deeper inside her. She arched her back, rolling her hips and urging the older blonde to drive harder into her. The Supreme gave another feral grin, sending a shiver of desire down Misty’s spine. She rapidly increased her pace, and it wasn’t long before her hips were slamming against the younger blonde’s, the table shaking from the force of their lust. The Cajun whined, inner muscles tightening as Cordelia brushed against _that_ spot, making her hips spasm. The Supreme clenched her fist in the blonde’s wild curls once more, yanking her head back and making the younger witch let out a low moan. At this rate, Misty knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

 The swamp witch’s eyes rolled back as her lover’s hips slammed into hers, letting out a whine as the Supreme fucked her harder still. Cordelia tightened her grip on the younger blonde’s locks, pressing her head onto the table as she leant over to whisper in her ear. “What a greedy little slut you are.” The headmistress purred, while the Cajun whimpered and groaned. “ _Yes_ , so eager for it, aren’t you? You love it when I fuck you, right in your tight, wet _pussy._ ” The older blonde emphasised each word with a particularly rough thrust, chuckling as the swamp witch moaned and nodded her head, blushing at the naughty word.

 Misty groaned, feeling her walls clench around the toy as the Supreme angled her hips, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Her legs shook, and she was sure if the headmistress hadn’t pinned her to the table, they would’ve given out. The younger witch bit her lip as Cordelia panted into her neck, warm puffs of breath overshadowed by the fire coursing through her veins. The older blonde nipped at her ear, lightly tugging before pressing a sloppy kiss to the swamp witch’s jaw.

 The younger blonde cried out, feeling the fire pool in her lower stomach; she was so very close. Cordelia reached down, her hand creeping between pale thighs. She snapped the Cajun’s garter strap against a creamy thigh, giving a wicked grin at the yelp that tore out of her throat. “Mistress Supreme, _please_!” The swamp witch whimpered out.

 Cordelia bit back a moan at how positively desperate the younger blonde was for her. Bending to press a kiss to her temple, she slid her hand up, drawing slow circles around the younger witch’s clit. Misty gasped out, the Supreme’s fingers quickening their pace, as her hips snapped forwards. “Yes, Mist,” Cordelia hissed out. “My _good girl._ ” Her fingers worked faster as she murmured to the swamp witch.

 “You look so lovely like this, baby.” The older blonde moaned as she rocked her hips against the Cajun. “Bent over with your legs spread wide, getting fucked like the greedy _whore_ you are.” Misty let out a low, throaty moan, her fingers curling as she pulled at her restraints.

 “Mm,” The headmistress hummed, watching the younger witch whine and arch her back. “Is my good girl close?”

 “ _Yes,_ Mistress Supreme!” Misty cried out. The older blonde rubbed vigorously at her clit, hips slamming into the swamp witch.

 “That’s it, baby, let go.” Cordelia husked, her free hand moving to grip the lace garter belt, tugging the younger blonde even closer as she thrust her hips harder still. “Cum for me, good girl.”

 Misty threw her head back and wailed, screaming out the Supreme’s name as her walls spasmed around the toy, her whole body quivering as she came undone. Through it all, Cordelia dutifully kept up her pace, fingers and hips eventually slowing down as she gently brought the swamp witch back down to Earth. The Supreme stayed buried in her lover a moment longer, running her hands up her sides and pressing kisses into her wild curls, before gently pulling out of the younger blonde. Her legs threatened to give out, and the headmistress scrambled out of the harness, setting the toy on the counter and moving to assist the Cajun. She quickly untied the scarf from around the younger witch’s wrists, gently guiding the girl onto her back and into the headmistress’ arms.

 “Dee.” The swamp witch panted out, her face flushed, eyes still glazed over in pleasure. The Supreme had never seen a prettier sight.

 “Yes, love.” Cordelia giggled, running her hand through messy curls.

 “That was _amazin’_ ,” The Cajun gestured wildly with one arm, clinging to the Supreme with the other. “Holy fuckin’ shit, Delia. If I’d ‘a known ya were gonna fuck me like this, I woulda bought this a while ago.”

 Cordelia laughed, leaning in to meet Misty’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “I guess you didn’t learn your lesson after all.” The headmistress spoke when they parted, a mock-pout on her face.

 “Mm, no I don’t think I did. In fact, ya should probably give me more lessons, _Mistress Supreme._ ”

 Cordelia rolled her eyes, bending down to press a kiss to Misty’s collarbone. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

 “Punish me more often, hopefully.” The swamp witch said with a coy smile.

 “You’re shameless.” The older blonde ducked to hide the grin on her face.

 “Ya love me for it.”

 The older blonde sighed, tucking a curl behind the Cajun’s ear. “I do. Love you for it, that is.” She spoke quietly, blushing.

 “I love ya too, darlin’. More than anything in the whole wide world.” Misty softly drawled, pressing her lips to the Supreme’s temple. Cordelia hummed in contentment, and nuzzled deeper into her Cajun queen’s embrace. As Misty traced simple patterns onto her skin, all the headmistress could think about was how very lucky she was, wrapped up in her soul mate’s arms, and how she couldn’t wait for her swamp witch’s next purchase.

                                                                                                              

* * *

 

 “Maddie,” Misty called, knocking on the starlet’s open door.

 “What.” The diva snapped, raising her head. She was currently in the middle of a very important debate on twitter, and didn’t want to be disturbed. Her eyes widened as she took in the swamp witch’s dishevelled appearance. “What the fuck happened to you?”

 The swamp witch ignored her, instead posing a question of her own. “Do you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?”

 Down the hall, Cordelia groaned, silently praying for strength against whatever garment Misty purchased next.

                                                                      **Fin.**


End file.
